


Prezent dla mnie

by Pacynka



Series: Nawet geniusze potrzebują terapii [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All I want for Christmas is Stony, Artist Steve Rogers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Surprises, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacynka/pseuds/Pacynka
Summary: Tuż przed Gwiazdką Tony poprosił o pomoc Steve'a. Rhodey miał kłopoty i tylko ten duet był w stanie mu pomóc. A przynajmniej tak uważał Stark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Nawet geniusze potrzebują terapii [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089527
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszam na świąteczne stony!
> 
> PS Wszystkie moje prace cierpią na Przecinkową Ospę, zostaliście ostrzeżeni

Tony Stark wpadł z impetem do pokoju wspólnego Avengersów, gdzie cała drużyna czekała na naleśniki, które na śniadanie obiecał wszystkim Clint.

– Steve, pilna sprawa, Rhodey potrzebuje pomocy naszej dwójki, więc masz kwadrans, żeby się spakować – oznajmił geniusz, jak tylko zyskał uwagę mężczyzny.

– Co? Co się stało? – spytał zmartwiony Steve, natychmiast odkładając telefon do kieszeni.

– Która część z „pilna sprawa, pakuj się proszę” była niezrozumiała? – odgryzł się Stark, kierując się nerwowym krokiem w stronę aneksu kuchennego, by zdobyć świeżą porcję kofeiny.

– Pytałem, czy wiesz co dokładnie grozi pułkownikowi? – doprecyzował blondyn, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

Tony'emu nie pozostało nic innego jak przewrócić oczami. Zdołał w pośpiechu upić jeden łyk kawy, nim odpowiedział:

– Prosił o wsparcie Iron Mana i Kapitana Ameryki. Ściśle tajne łamane przez nie wiem, czyli w wolnym tłumaczeniu Jimmy wpakował się w jakieś gówno związane z wojskiem, a to nie była rozmowa na telefon itepe itede.

Steve podszedł do Starka i przez chwilę obserwował miłość swojego życia. Coś mu się nie zgadzało w tych znajomych, zwykle pełnych emocji brązowych oczach, ale może to była kwestia nieodpowiedniego porannego światła. Tony wpatrywał się w niego z intensywnością dziecka, któremu obiecano wycieczkę do zoo, a widoczna w tęczówkach nadzieja i ufność nie sprzyjały odmowie ani negocjacjom.

– To jak, mogę na ciebie liczyć, Kapitanie, czy mam lecieć sam? – spytał Tony, maczając kolejny raz usta w kawie.

Ta dziwna iskra w oczach geniusza została zastąpiona determinacją i w tamtej chwili Steve był pewien, że gdyby odmówił, ten rzeczywiście poleciałby sam. Postanowił więc zignorować kiełkującą niepewność i odepchnąć w kąt zwątpienie.

– Oczywiście, że lecę z tobą, wystarczy mi dziesięć minut – oświadczył Steve, a kiedy przez twarz Starka przebiegł cień ulgi, Kapitan pozwolił sobie pospiesznie musnąć wargami jego policzek i ruszył do swojego pokoju.

Stark obrócił się w stronę lodówki tylko po to, by ukryć lekki rumieniec. Steve zawsze zaskakiwał go takimi gestami i nie miał znaczenia fakt, że byli razem już ponad dwa lata. Sięgnął z półki samotnego kabanosa, zamknął lodówkę i oparł się o biodrami o blat, by dokończyć swoje prowizoryczne śniadanie.

Zbliżające się święta Bożego Narodzenia miały być wyjątkowe, a zarazem zupełnie różne od tych zeszłorocznych. Tym razem Avengersi rozjeżdżali się do swoich rodzin i znajomych, by spędzić je w mniejszym, mniej hucznym gronie. Tony sam to zaproponował, odkąd Bruce wygadał mu się, że odnowił kontakt z Betty i kobieta zaproponowała mu wspólne święta. Thor ekscytował się perspektywą spędzenia romantycznego czasu sam na sam z Jane, Clint miał w planach pojechać na farmę do swojej rodziny i obiecał zabrać ze sobą Nat, a tym samym w Wieży zostanie tylko Tony i Steve. Zespół pomógł udekorować pokój wspólny, a ogromna choinka w kącie aż się prosiła o włożenie pod nią całej sterty prezentów dla wszystkich. Nikt nie sabotował pomysłu, by wymienić się upominkami przed Nowym Rokiem, którego nadejście planowali świętować razem w Nowym Jorku.

Jak na ironię, wymyślenie prezentu dla najbliższej mu osoby było najtrudniejszym zadaniem. To nie tak, że Stark nie wiedział w czym gustuje Steve albo co mu może brakować. Znał Kapitana, naprawdę mógł tak powiedzieć, ale mimo to ta jedna rozmowa przebiegła całkowicie nie po jego myśli.

Wracali z ostatniej misji i w drodze do Nowego Jorku otrzymali wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc przy natychmiastowej ewakuacji małej wioski w środku lasu, która stała na drodze szalejącego pożaru. Ogień trawił hektary z zawrotną prędkością i zapewne jego źródło nie było do końca naturalne, ponieważ satelity Starka jeszcze kwadrans temu nie wykrywały żadnego kataklizmie w pobliżu NY.

Bez zastanowienia odpowiedzieli na wezwanie i już dwie minuty później próbowali bez Bruce (z oczywistych względów) zapanować nad szalejącą paniką. Wystarczył jeden komunikat z głośników Quinjeta, by większość mieszkańców wyszła przed swoje domy. Tony nadzorował wszystko z powietrza, obserwując zbliżające się płomienie, a Thor próbował wywołać burzę z ulewnym deszczem.

Dokładnie sto czterdzieści pięć sekund później żywioł dotarł do pierwszego domostwa i Stark obserwował, jak Kapitan uspokajał roztrzęsioną kobietę, a powód jej histerii poznali zaraz potem. Steve przez komunikator rozkazał, by Iron Man natychmiast leciał do płonącego domu i znalazł w sypialni na górze pod łóżkiem dwójkę dzieci. Tony nie potrzebował usłyszeć tak wzmożonej determinacji w głosie blondyna, by mieć odpowiednią motywację do pośpiechu. Dwadzieścia trzy sekundy później metalowa zbroja wyleciała z hukiem, rozbijając okno i uciekając przed płomieniami, a dwoje malców kurczowo trzymało się rąk Iron Mana. Tony, posługując się jedynie napędem w stopach i stabilizatorami na tułowiu, obrócił się w powietrzu i awaryjnie wylądował na plecach, chroniąc dzieci przed spotkaniem z twardą ziemią. Hamowanie zajęło mu tylko kilkanaście metrów, ale dotąd nie brał pod uwagę, że będzie miał zajęte ręce, a tym samym repulsory będą bezużyteczne. Musiał nad tym popracować w przyszłości.

Uratowana dwójka nie miała żadnych poważnych obrażeń, ale na wszelki wypadek Wdowa wezwała karetkę. Dzieciaki były przestraszone, młodsza dziewczynka zanosiła się szlochem jeszcze przez długi czas, ale w najgorszym stanie wydawał się być... Steve. Ani na moment nie wyszedł ze swojej roli dowódcy, co miałoby sens, ale Tony spodziewał się chociaż rozczarowanego spojrzenia albo jednego małego zdania, którym Kapitan wyraziłby swoje niezadowolenie z powodu 'nieodpowiedzialnego stylu', w jakim Stark zwykle działał. Odkąd zatrzymał się, zostawiając długie wgłębienie w ziemi, Steve wziął od niego przerażoną parkę i zaprowadził do ich mamy. Nadzorował cały proces upewniania się, że maluchom nic nie jest, a Tony tylko obserwował z daleka, jak pierwsza pomoc od Natashy kończy się łagodnym uśmiechem i plastrem na czole chłopca.

Steve działał na jakimś autopilocie, a jego _tryb Kapitana_ nie wyłączył się ani na moment. Doglądał najmłodszych, gdy przyjechała karetka, pomagał rozwijać sprzęt strażaków, którzy dogaszali to, co ulewa Thora jeszcze nie stłumiła i używał swojego najniższego głosu, by wyjaśnić Coulsonowi powagę sytuacji i nadać sprawie nienaturalnego pożaru priorytetowy status. Stark równie dobrze mógłby odlecieć, a Kapitan by tego nie zauważył.

Steve milczał.

Milczał też godzinę później, kiedy po prysznicu zszedł do warsztatu geniusza i usiadł na kanapie ze swoim szkicownikiem. Tony mógł dostrzec bruzdę między jego brwiami, zaciśniętą szczękę i napięte ramiona. Przez chwilę miał ochotę przemilczeć nastrój swojego chłopaka, ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że duszenie złości w sobie nie przynosiło nic dobrego.

– Wyrzuć to z siebie – zaproponował brunet.

Steve z westchnieniem upuścił szkicownik i potarł nasadę nosa, wbijając wzrok z kąt pomieszczenia.

– Sprawdzałem tamten dom, Tony. Wiedziałem, że ta kobieta szuka swoich dzieci, ale była przekonana, że poszły za swoimi dziadkami i stoją bezpiecznie w tłumie. Zaufałem jej, a gdybym...

– Dobra – rzucił Stark i podszedł szybkim krokiem do blondyna i dołączył do niego na kanapie, po czym bez słowa go przytulił.

Steve miał niepoprawny kompleks mesjasza, który każe mu po bitwach i misjach analizować ich przebieg i katować się poczuciem winy przez to, co w jego opinii mógł zrobić lepiej. Zawsze wtedy wpadał w gorszy nastrój, a piętą achillesową był udział dzieci.

– To nie twoja wina, że matka spanikowała i nie wiedziała czy małe wyszły – zaczął geniusz łagodnym głosem, zataczając dłonią małe okręgi na masywnych plecach. Steve kolejny raz westchnął i wtulił się w szyję Tony'ego, który kontynuował: – Poza tym najadły się strachu i pewnie trochę nawdychały dymu, ale nic im nie będzie.

– Mogły zginąć – szepnął Rogers i zadrżał.

– Ale żyją – oświadczył stanowczo Tony i wiedział, że prawdopodobnie żadne słowa nie poprawią humoru Steve'a. Zwykle sam sobie z tym radził, ale towarzysko miał cały dzień wyjęty z życia. Poczucie winy ulatniało się wraz ze zniszczeniem tuzina worków treningowych i innego sposobu nie było.

Tony postanowił ten raz spróbować rozproszyć go nową metodą.

– Powinniśmy gdzieś wyjechać na trochę – zaczął niewinnie miliarder, wplatając dłoń w jasne pasma włosów.

– Co? – spytał Steve z niedowierzaniem, a Tony poczuł pod palcami spinające się ponownie mięśnie.

– Kiedy byłeś na prawdziwych wakacjach? Avengersi też ludzie, a każdy człowiek potrzebuje trochę odpoczynku.

– Odpoczywałem siedemdziesiąt lat, mi taka przerwa wystarczy – syknął Steve i wyplątał się z uścisku, a brunet przeklął siebie w myślach.

 _Ostatnia szansa na poprawę humoru_ , pomyślał Tony.

– Okej, a co mogę ci sprezentować pod choinkę? – spytał łagodnie geniusz i nim zdołał ugryźć się w język, ciągnął dalej: – Przez to pytałem o wakacje, bo moglibyśmy zaszyć się na tydzień na jakiejś ładnej plaży, albo w ogólne mógłbym kupić ci wyspę, gdzie od czasu do czasu...

– Hej, zwolnij trochę, żadnej wyspy – uciął stanowczo Kapitan i zmarszczył brwi. – Myślałem, że znasz mnie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie interesują mnie astronomiczne kwoty na twoim koncie ani nic, co możesz za nie kupić.

– Wiem o tym, ale dalej sądzę, że przydałyby ci się wakacje – upierał się Stark, unosząc jedną brew w oczekiwaniu.

– Ty tak na poważnie pytałeś o ten prezent?

Tony mógł w tym miejscu się wycofać – mógł rzucić sarkastycznym komentarzem, obrócić wszystko w żart, spytać, czy blondyn ma ochotę na kawę albo jakiś dobry obiad. Część jego umysłu, której obca była ostrożność, a preferowała ryzyko odpowiedziała za niego.

– Tak trochę?

– Jesteśmy razem dwa lata i nie wiesz co lubię? – Steve podniósł głos, a Stark w tym momencie wiedział, że schrzanił.

– Na swoją obronę mam to, że dużo czasu zajęło ci polubienie prezentu z zeszłego roku – bronił się geniusz, ale był już na straconej pozycji.

Steve wstał gwałtownie i zaczął przechadzać się po warsztacie.

– Dałeś mi pudełko zabawek, żebyśmy urozmaicili... – urwał, rumieniąc się wściekle i gdyby nie widoczna złość Tony wybuchłby śmiechem. – Świąteczny sweter mi się podobał, ale te zabawki...

– Przynajmniej nie dałem ci tego przy wszystkich.

– Słucham?!

– Zawartość z sexshopu zobaczyła tylko nasza dwójka. – Brunet również wstał, ale dużo to nie zmieniło.

– Może jeszcze mam ci podziękować, że dzieci Clinta nie widziały tego stosu silikonu?! – krzyknął Kapitan, a jego szczęka zaciskała się w szalonym rytmie. – Dobrze, skoro potrzebujesz podpowiedzi, to chcę, żeby prezent od miliardera nie był drogi i żeby prezent od wynalazcy nie był genialną elektroniczną nowinką. Chcę prezent od mojego chłopaka, który będzie przede wszystkim _dla mnie_.

Starkowi tak bardzo przypomniało to się ich rozmowa na Hellicarierze... Ale wtedy dotarło do niego każde wypowiedziane słowo.

– Że co!? Właśnie ograniczyłeś moje pomysły do zera, Rogers! Skoro jesteś tak uparty w sprawie pieniędzy to chociaż daj sobie zbudować, no nie wiem... O, tablet graficzny. Mógłbyś...

– Zauważyłeś, że jak jesteś wkurzony, to zwracasz się do mnie po nazwisku, Stark? – syknął blondyn i zatrzymał się przed nim. – Więc co zrobisz, kiedy ograniczę nas jeszcze bardziej i powiem, że nasze wzajemne prezenty _nie mogą_ przekraczać stu dolarów?

– Co?! – zapytał na granicy pisku Tony, który zwykle taką wartość zostawiał jako napiwek w ulubionej restauracji. – Nie możesz mi tego zrobić, bo...

– Właśnie, że mogę, a twoja reakcja tylko potwierdziła, że to będzie dobry pomysł. Możesz wydać na mnie tylko sto dolców i ani centa więcej, a Jarvis będzie to kontrolował.

Tony zmarszczył brwi, ale Steve nie pozwolił mu się wtrącić.

– Tak dokładnie, Jarvis będzie znał dokładną wartość, pytanie o to umieściłem w priorytetach.

Miliarder potrzebował stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu, by zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało.

– W priory... Więc Jarvis powie prawdę. Przechytrzyłeś mnie – odparł zszokowany, bo nie spodziewał się takiej przebiegłości ze strony mężczyzny.

– Inaczej próbowałbyś to obejść – bronił się Steve i westchnął, dodając łagodniejszym tonem: – Idę na siłownię.

Stark oniemiały stał w tamtym miejscu jeszcze przez dobrą minutę. Lubił wyzwania, ale prezent w takiej kwocie to dla niego tortury i zwyczajnie nieludzkie traktowanie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to wszystko nie było efektem stresu i złego humoru, ale krótkie pytanie do swojej SI utwierdziło go w wiedzy, że Steve to przemyślał i Jarvis rzeczywiście miał dodane nowe pytanie na priorytetową listę. Kapitan dostał permisje na takie działania, a Tony nie mógł tego zmienić, choćby chciał. Nie on był autorem tego punktu, więc zgodnie z funkcjonowaniem Jarvisa, tylko Steve mógł te pytanie wycofać.

Cholerna uczciwość sztucznej inteligencji.

Dzień później Kapitan przeprosił za uniesiony głos i wszczęcie kłótni, ale nie cofnął narzuconego limitu. Stark musiał coś wymyślić.


	2. Chapter 2

– Tony!

– Co? – spytał zdezorientowany, wracając myślami do teraźniejszości.

Najwyraźniej zaniepokoił resztę zespołu, kiedy stał w bezruchu przez co najmniej dwie minuty i wpatrywał się tępo w stygnącą kawę.

– Ziemia do Starka, wróciłeś już? – drażnił się Clint, nalewając porcję surowego ciasta na patelnię.

– Tęskniłeś? – zakpił geniusz i uniósł do ust kubek.

Kawa była zdecydowanie chłodniejsza, więc odpłynął myślami na dłużej niż sto dwadzieścia sekund. Nie powinien rozpraszać się w takim momencie. Nie kiedy jego plan... Znaczy nie kiedy Rhodey potrzebuje pomocy.

– Tony, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Bruce, a brunet mógł usłyszeć tą charakterystyczną dla jego naukowego brata nutę niepokoju.

– Jak zawsze – oświadczył Iron Man i ruszył w stronę stołu, by wrócić całym sobą do rzeczywistości.

– Przyjacielu, czy spotkamy się jeszcze przed świętem narodzin boga? – wtrącił Thor, a wyraźny smutek w oczach Asa był przyczyną chwilowych wyrzutów sumienia geniusza.

– Boże Narodzenie, Thor – poprawił go Clint. – Ale w sumie dobre pytanie. Zdążycie wrócić przed świętami?

– Też chciałbym wiedzieć, Legolas. Trudno stwierdzić, ile nam to zajmie, więc nie czekajcie. Jeśli chcecie wyjechać wcześniej to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. Fury już wie, że od połowy grudnia on i TARCZA zajmują się misjami. Pirat dostał szlaban na telefony, jeśli zagrożenie nie jest globalne.

Tony dopił swoją kawę i cofnął się do ekspresu po kolejną. Czuł, że spędzona w warsztacie doba wymusza na nim przyjęcie przynajmniej trzech filiżanek kofeiny, by mógł funkcjonować poza swoją wieżą.

– I mam rozumieć, że wystarczył lakoniczny telefon od pułkownika, żebyś rzucił wszystko i pobiegł do niego? Gdzie właściwie lecicie? – zapytała Natasha, a zmrużone oczy agentki kazały Tony'emu uważać na każde swoje słowo.

– Tak, wystarczył krótki telefon, gdzie brzmiał na tak przerażonego, że gdyby nie prosił o zabranie Steve'a to już dawno byłbym w zbroi i w drodze do niego. Lecimy do Kalifornii, więc jeśli nasza wycieczka się przedłuży to zatrzymamy się w Malibu. Ktoś musi uratować jego życie, posadę albo godność, chociaż mam wątpliwości co do istnienia tego ostatniego.

– To jednak podejrzane, nic nie wiesz, lecicie na ślepo...

– Ufam mu. – Stark uciął tyradę Natashy. – Gdyby Barton zadzwonił do mnie z taką prośbą to zastanowiłbym się trzy razy, ale nie kiedy chodzi o Rhodey'a.

– Hej! – oburzył się Clint. – Jestem pewien, że mnie też byś uratował.

– Wmawiaj sobie, Katniss.

*~*

Steve uważał, że Tony powinien zmienić swoje drugie imię na _spontaniczność_.

Akurat w tym przypadku niespodziewany wyjazd był całkowicie uzasadniony, ale i tak Kapitan nie mógł powiedzieć, że nudzi się ze swoim chłopakiem.

Był już w większości spakowany – podróżna torba zawsze czekała na dnie szafy w połowie przygotowana na następną dłuższą misję, by mieć choć coś swojego i nie polegać wyłącznie na zaopatrzeniu SHIELD. Dorzucił na wierzch swój telefon wraz z ładowarką, świeżą bieliznę i rozejrzał się za swoją tarczą. Ciężko było mu się z nią rozstawać, więc często zabierał ją ze sobą do pokoju, mimo że miała specjalne miejsce w warsztacie Tony'ego, tak jak jego strój. Podniósł oręż i musnął brzegi białej gwiazdy, uśmiechając się lekko.

Doskonale pamiętał dzień, kiedy dostał ją od Howarda. Lekka, niesamowicie poręczna, wytrzymała i kuloodporna, co uprzejma była sprawdzić Peggy. Dokładnie tak samo postąpiłby Tony, albo sam wziąłby tarczę i kazałby strzelać do siebie.

Steve był zdania, że Tony był największą zaletą hibernowania przez siedemdziesiąt lat i nie zwariował tylko dzięki jego obecności. Ich pierwsze chwile nie należały do najlepszych, bo ilekroć blondyn obserwował innego mężczyznę o nazwisku Stark, dopatrywał się w nim śladów Howarda. Geniusz, którego poznał w latach czterdziestych nie dorastał swojemu synowi do pięt, a wraz z tą wiedzą Steve obiecał sobie, że będzie się cieszyć nową drużyną i lepszymi czasami, zamiast szukać duchów.

To podczas przesiadywania w warsztacie Tony’ego Kapitan zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoimi... upodobaniami. W przeszłości był zbyt zajęty dbaniem o swoje kruche zdrowie, a potem wojskiem i nie zastanawiał się dotąd nad czymś więcej niż przyjaźnią z ludźmi. Peggy była jego pierwszym zauroczeniem i potrzebował miesięcy, by jego umysł przyswoił, że to zamknięty etap. Stracona miłość nie powinna być jednak powodem, by nie szukać dalej. Steve zrobił więc eksperyment i na jednej stronie szkicownika wyznaczył podział, który miał wypełnić rysunkami trzech miejsc, które uważał za najatrakcyjniejsze u drugiego człowieka.

Skupił się jedynie na głośnej, rockowej muzyce i przywołał uczucie ciepła, które towarzyszyło mu, gdy widział coś pięknego, po czym zaczął rysować. Wystarczyło pół godziny mechanicznego smagania papieru ołówkami, by miał przed sobą nieokreślonej długości ciemne włosy (i grafit nie miał tu znaczenia, blond pasma również dało się narysować nie używając koloru), długie rzęsy i krągły tyłek. Oblał się rumieńcem, przyglądając się ostatniemu rysunkowi, a czerwień pogłębiła się bardziej, gdy uniósł wzrok nad szkicownik i uświadomił sobie, że dokładnie to samo miał przed sobą. Polubił to, co widział na kartce i przy rozkręconym silniku samochodowym.

Tony był w jego typie.

Pierwszy pocałunek nie był zaplanowany, był bardziej impulsem i nagłą potrzebą, która mogła zniszczyć przyjaźń. Gdy spotkali się w połowie drogi miał ochotę krzyczeć z radości i rozpływać się w tym samym czasie. Każda wspólnie spędzona chwila była na miarę złota, a ukrywanie się przed zespołem tylko dodawało pikanterii. Naprawdę starał się nie szczerzyć podczas wspólnych treningów czy posiłków, gdy spoglądał ukradkiem na Tony'ego, a on sugestywnie unosił jedną brew z perfidnym uśmieszkiem. Chryste, Steve tak bardzo to kochał.

Przełomem okazała się być ich pierwsza wspólna noc i choć wiele par stwierdziłoby to samo, ich debiut w dzieleniu łóżka był wyjątkowy. Przed bardzo intensywnymi i upojnymi chwilami Tony otworzył się przed nim, opowiedział o swoich bliznach i lękach, a Steve słuchał wszystkiego cierpliwie. Kiedy śledził palcami ślady na skórze geniusza nie był jeszcze w stanie pojąć, jak ważna to była dla Tony'ego chwila, a tym samym rozpoczął trudną drogę Starka, prowadzącą ku samoakceptacji. Steve nie był psychologiem ani terapeutą, ale małymi kroczkami, parę razy w tygodniu brunet słuchał o swojej urodzie i był mu wdzięczny coraz bardziej. Bywały lepsze i gorsze momenty na ich _sesjach_ , kiedy Tony praktycznie cały czas drżał ze strachu przez wspomnienia lub kiedy sam prowadził dłoń blondyna, opowiadając bez końca z uśmiechem na ustach. Minęły tygodnie, nim mógł bez pretekstu przejechać dłonią po bliznowatym torsie bez wywoływania wzdrygnięcia i zajęło to całe miesiące pracy, nim Stark oświadczył, że mogą zaniechać tej terapeutycznej tradycji.

Steve był cholernie zadowolony, że choć w małym stopniu (Tony twierdzi inaczej) mógł pomóc w powrocie do zdrowia. Brunet dziękował mu za każdym razem, ale ważniejsze dla Kapitana było ciepło widoczne w ciemnych, pięknych oczach. Drużyna nie była specjalnie zdziwiona ich nowinami o związku i nikt nie zareagował negatywnie na widok złączonych dłoni dwóch mężczyzn. To nie tak, że Steve podejrzewał ich o wyśmianie czy dezaprobatę w jakiejkolwiek formie, ale i tak miło było być w pełni akceptowanym.

Z czasem zespół pozwalał sobie na żarty i cięte komentarze pod ich adresem – to był głównie Clint – które niezmiernie bawiły Tony'ego ( _Skąd ta chrypka, Stark?_ ), a u Steve'a wywoływały rumieniec ( _A co, nie słyszałeś mnie w nocy?_ ). Blondyn zwykł wtedy prosić ich o skupienie, jeśli byli w trakcie misji, ale podczas wspólnych posiłków czy filmów jego błagania o zmianę tematu skutkowały jeszcze bardziej dwuznacznymi rozmowami. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, bo mimo wszystko cieszyło go wsparcie członków zespołu. Nawet jeśli objawiało się w taki sposób.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało ciche pukanie do drzwi, a następnie ich otwarcie.

– Pilot startuje za sześć minut. Wyrobisz się? – zapytał Tony, brzmiąc na lekko zdenerwowanego.

– Tak, pewnie – odpowiedział Steve i odwrócił się, by ujrzeć bruneta w progu. – Spakowałeś mój strój czy mam się przebrać?

– Spakowałem razem z moją zbroją. Przebierzemy się na miejscu – stwierdził Tony i podszedł do Kapitana zamyślony. Stanął pospiesznie na palcach i ucałował jego policzek, po czym wtulił się w mężczyznę. – Dziękuję.

Steve naprawdę kochał takie momenty, więc bez wahania oplótł geniusza ramionami i musnął wargami niesforną fryzurę.

– Nie musisz mi dziękować i nie martw się. Cokolwiek grozi pułkownikowi, pomożemy mu – zapewnił Steve, jak tylko brunet podniósł wzrok.

Przez jego twarz znów przemknął przez moment lekki grymas, zupełnie jak przedtem w kuchni. Blondyn zastanawiał się co mogło wywołać reakcję na kształt wstydu, przecież to nic złego, że potrzebował wsparcia w misji. Nim zdążył o to zapytać, Tony się odsunął.

– Jaki inny duet jest w stanie pomóc temu głupkowi? – droczył się geniusz, a całość zabrzmiała tak sztucznie, że aż zęby bolały. Od kiedy Tony tak reagował na stres? Aż tak źle było z Rhodesem?

– Będę czekał na ciebie przy windzie – poinformował Stark i już miał wychodzić, kiedy dodał: – Ach, właśnie, lecimy do Kalifornii, więc weź szkicownik, żebyś się nie nudził.

Tony uciekł z pokoju i zostawił Steve'a z jego myślami i z tarczą w dłoniach.

Dopiero po paru sekundach dotarło do niego, że miał zapytać Tony'ego co z Bożym Narodzeniem. Do świąt zostało zaledwie parę dni, zespół wyjeżdżał z miasta w niedzielę wieczorem, a oni mieli zostać i spędzić najbardziej romantyczny czas w ich życiu. A przynajmniej tak planował Steve.

Podszedł do komody i otworzył środkową szufladę, po czym szybkim rzutem oka upewnił się, że nikt nie wszedł do pokoju lub nie czyhał na korytarzu. Uniósł prawą stertę swoich rzeczy i kolejny raz w tym tygodniu sprawdził, czy prezent wciąż jest na miejscu. Był wkurzony na siebie tamtego dnia, kiedy od słowa do słowa przeszli do kłótni o wartość podarków i na dobrą sprawę Steve sam sobie podrzucił kłody pod nogi. Jak miał kupić coś miliarderowi, który miał wszystko i jeszcze ograniczyć się w danej kwocie? Gdyby to cofnął i przyznał się do błędu... Tony z pewnością kupiłby mu _najdroższe_ ołówki, perfumy lub faktycznie jakąś wyspę.

Ten prezent chodził mu po głowie już od jakiegoś czasu i dzięki Natashy udało mu się wydać na niego dokładnie dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć dolarów. Był jej ogromnie wdzięczny, bo prawdopodobnie kobieta musiała wykorzystać swoje kontakty lub przynajmniej urok osobisty, by to osiągnął. Kapitanowi było źle z tą myślą, ale Nat bez wahania obiecała pomoc. Teraz mały pakunek leżał bezpiecznie na dnie jego szuflady i Steve nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie mógł go wręczyć.

Na myśl o reakcji Tony'ego zrobił się podekscytowany i zniecierpliwiony jednocześnie, a ciepło, które znikąd rozprzestrzeniło się w jego piersi było cudownie uspokajające. Ukrył więc ozdobne pudełko ponownie i zasunął szufladę, czując się naprawdę szczęśliwym.

Spakował jeszcze parę niezbędnych rzeczy do higieny osobistej wraz ze szkicownikiem i ruszył z powrotem na piętro wspólne.

Kiedy pożegnali się ze swoim zespołem (z którym najwyraźniej nie mieli się już widzieć przed gwiazdką) i złożyli sobie wzajemnie świąteczne życzenia, para wjechała na szczyt Wieży, gdzie na lądowisku czekał na nich prywatny samolot Tony'ego. Steve nauczył się już, że marudzenie na luksus i niepotrzebne wydatki mijało się z celem, kiedy miało się chłopaka-miliardera, bo brunet był wychowany w przepychu i nie widział potrzeby oszczędzania na czymkolwiek.

Wnętrze samolotu miało wszystko to, czego Kapitan mógłby oczekiwać po wysokiej klasie. Ogromne fotele, wręcz siedziska (zapewne z funkcją spania) miały obok siebie małe stoliczki, na których stały przygotowane szklanki i napoje wraz z przekąskami. Bardzo możliwe, że gdyby w czasie lotu miał ochotę na sushi, to jego podanie nie byłoby problemem.

Tony zniknął w przedniej części maszyny, zapewne by dać pilotowi znać, że mogą startować. Steve odstawił swoją sportową torbę z bagażem na pierwsze wolne siedzenie, a sam zajął kolejny rząd w nadziei, że Tony do niego dołączy. Nie musiał na to długo czekać, a spięty do granicy możliwości brunet zajął miejsce obok niego, zapiął pasy i odchylając głowę do tyłu zamknął oczy. Steve również przygotował się do startu, a na koniec ujął dłoń geniusza, by stałymi ruchami ją gładzić.

Telefon od przyjaciela musiał naprawdę mocno wpłynąć na Starka, skoro wyglądał tak blado i najwyraźniej źle znosił start samolotu. Steve zastanawiał się, co on by zrobił w podobnej sytuacji, ale odpowiedź wydawała się oczywista – pobiegłby ratować Bucky'ego ile sił w nogach bez zastanowienia, a o tym, ile dla bruneta znaczy pułkownik wiedzieli tylko ci dwoje. Steve widział tę bezgraniczną radość, gdy wojskowy wpadał z wizytą i poza krótkim przywitaniem zostawiał ich samych. Tony Stark przekazałby firmę bez mrugnięcia okiem w ramach okupu za życie Jamesa Rhodesa, a Steve nie czuł się częścią ich przyjaźni i wcale nie musiał. Był zaszczycony, że będzie mógł pomóc człowiekowi, który tak wiele zrobił dla jego ukochanego.

Jak tylko samolot wzbił się na odpowiedni pułap i turbulencje ustały, Tony wstał pospiesznie i zaczął przechadzać się bez celu. Steve tylko mógł zgadywać, jak głęboko mężczyzna był zatopiony w swoich myślach i tak naprawdę chciał pomóc więcej jak jednej osobie, więc zaczął:

– Tony, spokojnie, jestem pewien, że...

W tym momencie brunet obrócił się przodem do niego, a szeroki uśmiech nie zwiastował nic dobrego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział za tydzień ^^
> 
> Wspólna noc chłopaków jest bardziej szczegółowo opisana w pierwszej części serii <33
> 
> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czwartkowa wersja tego rozdziału była nieakceptowalna, ale te parę dni naprawiły wszystko, z czym miałam wątpliwości.  
> Przepraszam za opóźnienie < / 3

Tony zwyczajnie nie wytrzymał tego nieustannego spojrzenia oraz głosu, wypełnionych po brzegi troską i zmartwieniem. Odwrócił się więc do swojego chłopaka – bo nerwowy spacer wcale nie przyniósł ulgi – i uśmiechnął się szczerze, bo teraz, gdy byli już w powietrzu, mógł zacząć mówić. Boże, gdyby to było takie proste.

– Wiesz, Steve – zaczął, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową przez narastający ucisk w środku. – Nie wiedziałem, że wciąż potrafię mieć wyrzuty sumienia i za ich obudzenie całkowicie winię ciebie.

Kapitan zmarszczył brwi, skanując szybko pamięć w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogło być tego powodem.

– O czym ty mówisz? Jakie wyrzuty?

– Myślałem, żeby powiedzieć ci dopiero jak wylądujemy, ale wątpię, żebym wytrzymał – stwierdził Tony i potarł dłonią kark. – Tylko się nie wkurzaj, okej?

Ostatnia prośba zaskoczyła Steve'a jeszcze bardziej niż wspomniane poczucie winy, ale postanowił dać Tony'emu szansę i czekał.

– Jakby ci to powiedzieć... – myślał na głos geniusz. – Och, no dobra. Rhodey nie dzwonił do mnie. Nie dzwonił ani dzisiaj ani wczoraj i na pewno nie prosił roztrzęsionym głosem o pomoc. Nic mu nie jest, teraz zresztą z tego co wiem, to jest już u swojej mamy na świątecznym urlopie.

Z każdym jego słowem brwi blondyna unosiły się nieco w górę, a wyraz twarzy płynnie przechodził od niedowierzania i zaskoczenia, do strachu czy irytacji i z powrotem. Tony postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę, bo nie widział sposobu, jak mógłby przekazać to delikatnie.

– Chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę i właśnie lecimy do Malibu – oświadczył Tony i wstrzymał powietrze.

Steve nagle wszystko zrozumiał. Przypomniał sobie te odmienne emocje, które pojawiały się i natychmiast znikały z ciemnych oczu lub całej twarzy bruneta, przypomniał sobie odczuwany przez to niepokój, który postanowił zignorować. Tony nie był zdenerwowany sytuacją Rhodeya – Tony próbował ukryć kłamstwo.

– Niespodzianka? Tony, jak mogłeś?! – oburzył się Steve i wstał z miejsca, bo nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie zorientował się wcześniej. – Proszę powiedz, że to jakiś żart i nie lecimy właśnie na weekend na plaży, kiedy jestem spakowany na misję.

Stark przełknął głośno ślinę, bo czekała go jeszcze jedna, w miarę istotna informacja do przekazania.

– Yy, nie żartowałem, potwierdzam, że pogoda w Malibu w grudniu jest dość kapryśna, ale prognoza wyklucza deszcz, a rzeczami się nie przejmuj, bo zamówiłem do rezydencji trochę ubrań w twoim rozmiarze – wymienił płynnie Tony, nie spoglądając w niebieskie oczy i dodał: – I nie lecimy na weekend.

Kapitan zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej i w myślach analizował pospiesznie dni tygodnia, które pozostały do...

– Skoro nie na weekend... – zaczął Steve i oparł dłonie na biodrach, ponieważ ta poza była zazwyczaj jak magnes dla ciemnych oczu miliardera i teraz też tak było. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że lecimy tam na święta?

Tony zdecydował się milczeć.

– Tony... Oczywiście, że lecimy tam na święta.

Teraz Steve zaczął przechadzać się po pokładzie, jednak nie podszedł do bruneta. Naprawdę chciał uniknąć kłótni z Tonym przed świętami. Zwykle ich głośne wymiany zdań odbywały się w trybie _Wszystko albo nic_ , gdzie zespół wycofywał się z pokoju wspólnego, w którym przerzucano się winami, nagromadzonymi od czasu ostatniej kłótni. Steve unikał sprzeczek w kuchni, bo włoski temperament Tony’ego, który zyskał dzięki Marii Stark, mógłby mu podpowiedzieć, że idea rzucania talerzami byłaby iście świetnym pomysłem. Po kwadransie warknięć i pretensji o to, kto głośniej chrapie, zwykle rozstawali się na cały dzień, by wieczorem znaleźć się z powrotem w ich sypialni, przeprosić się wzajemnie i wziąć wspólną kąpiel na zgodę.

Steve _nie mógł_ być obrażony na swojego chłopaka, nie mógł pokłócić się przed świętami. Tony zawalił sprawę i już to wiedział. Blondyn prawdopodobnie nie potrzebował go o tym uświadamiać, więc by dać sobie czas na ochłonięcie, postanowił zacząć od krótkich pytań. Od małych kroczków.

– Dlaczego, Tony – mruknął Steve i przymknął oczy, by skupić się na panowaniu nad głosem. – Dlaczego lecimy do Malibu?

Geniusz zaplótł ręce na piersi i zacisnął szczękę, nim odpowiedział:

– Nie chciałem, żebyśmy zostali w tej cholernie wielkiej Wieży sami – wymamrotał, robiąc krok w tył, jakby spodziewał się ciosu, choć dzieliło ich kilka metrów.

– Nie oszukuj mnie, bo sam zaproponowałeś, by te święta spędzić w mniejszych gronach. Wiem, że wpadłeś na ten pomysł ze względu na Bruce'a i poparłem go całym sercem, ale uprowadzenie? – Kapitan podniósł głos i z westchnieniem przyjął inną taktykę. – Czym różnią się święta we dwóch w Nowym Jorku od tych w Malibu?

Był świadomy, że Stark kierował się w życiu pokrętną logiką albo spontanicznymi pomysłami i zwykle nie było nic pomiędzy. Ale czasem Tony’emu rozwiązania podpowiadały urazy z przeszłości, a to zupełnie inna sytuacja. Steve podszedł do przodu i ujął podbródek swojego chłopaka.

– Powiedz mi szczerze dlaczego to zorganizowałeś – poprosił uprzejmym tonem i zatopił się w ciemnych tęczówkach.

– Mówiłem prawdę, Wieża jest za duża, żebyśmy spędzali tam święta we dwoje. To miejsce dla wszystkich członków zespołu i ten stół w jadalni byłby przygnębiająco _pusty_ w bożonarodzeniowy poranek, nie sądzisz? – spytał Tony i westchnął. – Poza tym nie chciałem widzieć jak po kolei wychodzą. Jak mnie opuszczają, bo prawdopodobnie bym tego nie zniósł.

Kapitan westchnął, rozdarty między przytuleniem geniusza a nakrzyczeniem na niego. Był w stanie zrozumieć bruneta, kiedy ten wolał uniknąć samotności przy ogromnym stole i _rozstać_ _się_ z drużyną na własnych zasadach. Wiedział, że święta były w przeszłości smutnym czasem w życiu Starka, odkąd był zmuszony spędzać je bez rodziców. Stosunkowo niedawno obserwował jak Obie oddala się od kanapy, na której zostawił go umierającego. Tony miał swoje powody i blondyn obiecał sobie je w przyszłości z nim przepracować.

Steve odwrócił się, wyjął ze swojej torby szkicownik wraz z ołówkiem i usiadł na swoje miejsce. Milcząco znalazł pustą stronę i wodził grafitem po jej powierzchni, próbując przypomnieć sobie co może być źródłem niepokoju, który zagościł z tyłu jego głowy, odkąd dowiedział się o świętach.

– Steve, jeśli masz być… _taki_ przez cały wyjazd to powiem pilotowi, że się rozmyśliłem i wrócimy do Nowego Jorku – zaczął Tony, przyglądając się mężczyźnie z niepokojem. Usiadł zaraz obok niego i dodał ciszej: – Mam kazać zawrócić?

– Nie. Szkoda paliwa.

– Hej, wiem, że zawaliłem i przepraszam, mogłem powiedzieć ci wcześniej, ale…

– Tony, prezent dla ciebie został w Wieży – wtrącił się Steve, kiedy kiełkujące uczucie zmieniło się w świadomość, która osiadła ciężko w jego piersi i nie pozwalała zaczerpnąć pełnego oddechu.

_Tony nie dostanie prezentu w Boże Narodzenie. Nic nie pójdzie zgodnie z jego planem. Nie będę mógł obserwować błysku w czekoladowych tęczówkach i zaskoczenia na jego twarzy, kiedy zobaczy prezent w ten wyjątkowy poranek._

– Nic się nie stanie, jeśli dasz mi go przed Sylwestrem, serio – odparł brunet.

– Chciałem, żebyś znalazł go pod choinką – warknął Kapitan i postanowił zmienić temat, by nie myśleć więcej o prezencie. – Po prostu... Rozmawialiśmy ostatnio o wakacjach i wychodzi na to, że zawsze musisz postawić na swoim, Tony. A poza tym, jak dużo osób wiedziało o twoim planie z Malibu? Zaplanowałeś to sam czy dowiaduję się jako ostatni?

– Wiedziała tylko Pepper, pomogła udekorować rezydencję, zadbała o dostawę ubrań i jedzenia…

– Czekaj, czekaj, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że drużyna dalej myśli, że ratujemy Rhodey’a?

– No tak, ale kiedyś do nich zadzwonię i wyjaśnię…

– Tony! – oburzył się Steve i najchętniej uderzyłby geniusza szkicownikiem po głowie, gdyby był pewny swojej siły. Nadal niezbyt udanie nad nią panował, szczególnie kiedy kontrole przejmowały emocje. – Masz zadzwonić do nich w tej chwili – powiedział krótko i wrócił do rysowania.

– Co?! Myślisz, że przejmują się Rhodey’em i jego problemami?

– Przejmują się tobą i nim! Przejmują się nami, bo pojechaliśmy ratować twojego przyjaciela, co czyni go częścią drużyny i będą się martwić o całą naszą trójkę, bo tak robi rodzina! Kochasz go jak brata i każdy bez słowa pomógłby ci zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo – oświadczył Steve i potarł nasadę nosa. – Powiem to tylko raz, Tony. Dopóki nie zadzwonisz do nich, nie przeprosisz za kłamstwo i nie wyjaśnisz wszystkiego… Nie odezwę się ani słowem.

Tony’ego zamurowało na to oświadczenie. Wiedział, że Steve nie będzie skakał z radości na wieść o Malibu, a on sam _prawdopodobnie_ zasłużył na parę niemiłych słów i niemal spodziewał się milczenia Kapitana, ale zmuszać go do telefonu i przyznania do winy?

– I co twoim zdaniem mam im powiedzieć? _Hej, tu wasz ulubiony irytujący geniusz. Porwałem Kapitana Amerykę na święta, ponieważ dostałbym ataku paniki, obserwując, jak wychodzicie?_ Przecież mnie wyśmieją. Albo będą wkurzeni.

Kapitan niewzruszony wpatrywał się w powstający obraz panoramy Nowego Jorku, na którą najwyraźniej nie musiał patrzeć, by narysować ją ze szczegółami. Regularnie zaciskana szczęka i napięte ramiona były dla Starka wystarczającym potwierdzeniem, że Steve się nie ugnie. Jeśli nie zadzwoni, blondyn nie zamieni z nim ani słowa, nawet gdyby w tym momencie zaczął go całować.

Nie pozostało mu więc nic więcej, jak wyciągnąć telefon i wybrać odpowiedni numer.

– Cześć, Clint, słuchaj, głupia sprawa…

*~*

Na lotnisku czekał na nich czerwony kabriolet Tony'ego, którym mieli dotrzeć do rezydencji. Steve przeniósł swój niewielki bagaż, wrzucił go na tylne siedzenie i zajął miejsce pasażera, nadal się nie odzywając.

Oczywiście śledził rozmowę geniusza z łucznikiem w samolocie i widział, jak Tony nerwowo pocierał kark, gdy Clint zarzucił go niewygodnymi pytaniami. Słuchał uważnie tłumaczeń Starka, które opierały się głównie na przeprosinach, a po kolejnych świątecznych życzeniach i naciśnięciu czerwonej słuchawki, Steve czuł na sobie spojrzenie swojego chłopaka. Tony parę razy nabierał powietrza i otwierał usta, żeby przerwać ciszę, ale ostatecznie skruszony zajął miejsce obok.

Aż do lądowania oboje byli pochłonięci swoimi zajęciami – Steve tworzeniem panoramy Nowego Jorku, a Tony przeglądaniem swojego telefonu. Dzięki tej ciszy Kapitan zdołał przemyśleć całą _niespodziankę_ i na dobrą sprawę cieszył się na myśl o wakacjach w innym zakątku Stanów. Zamierzał jednak utrzymać Starka w niepewności jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ponieważ musiał w spokoju dopracować swój plan odzyskania prezentu. Jego strategiczny umysł podrzucał mu co rusz nowe sposoby, a jakim byłby dowódcą, gdyby nie potrafił zmieniać na bieżąco swoich taktyk?

Dlatego nim Tony zasiadł za kółkiem, zajęty wymianą uprzejmości z obsługą lotniska, Steve wyciągnął swój telefon i odszukał odpowiedni numer, by wysłać wiadomość.

**Od Steve’a: _Potrzebuję twojej pomocy_.**

Kapitan uśmiechnął się z ulgą, gdy przyjaciółka odpisała niemal natychmiast.

**Od Nat: _Domyśliłam się. Zadzwoń w wolnej chwili._**

**Od Steve’a: _Daj mi godzinę._**

Spokojniejszy rozsiadł się wygodniej i czekał na miliardera. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, czy nie zareagował zbyt gwałtownie. Nienawidził cichych dni i tego całego napięcia, które im wtedy towarzyszyło. Z pewnością nie chciał takiej atmosfery przed świętami, dlatego gdy Tony dołączył do niego i uruchomił samochód, posłał mu delikatny uśmiech. Brunet odwzajemnił to, unosząc kąciki ust i skupił się na drodze przed nimi.

Tony’emu wystarczył kwadrans, by z piskiem opon zaparkowali pod rezydencją. Steve słyszał o posiadłości w Malibu, ale opowieści nie miały nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Budynek w świetle wschodzącego słońca zapierał dech w piersiach, a Steve na własne oczy mógł przyjrzeć się kombinacji projektów przynajmniej pięciu nowoczesnych, industrialnych domów, które jakiś czas temu podziwiał w katalogu budowlanym. Był niemal pewien, że gdy tu dojeżdżali, kątem oka widział błysk wody w basenie. Stark przed wybudowaniem Wieży miał ten dom – pełen udogodnień, wygód i prawdopodobnie samotności. Stworzył swój azyl w tych murach i teraz chciał się nim podzielić z blondynem.

Kapitan wysiadł powoli, zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie, zaplatając ręce na piersi. Nie był pewien, jak powinien zacząć tę rozmowę. Całe wzburzenie poszło w niepamięć, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie mieszankę wątpliwości i lekkiego wstydu. Westchnął, wpatrując się w ogromne szklane wejście i bijąc się z myślami, a w tym czasie Tony okrążył samochód i stanął przed Steve’m. Geniusz uniósł rękę i z wahaniem dotknął napiętych ramion Kapitana, zyskując tym samym jego uwagę

– Steven, naprawdę przepraszam – zaczął Tony. – Wiem, że przesadziłem, powinienem zaplanować to razem z tobą. – Steve kolejny raz westchnął, szczęśliwy, że brunet zrozumiał swój błąd. Właśnie o to cały czas mu chodziło, by pracowali razem i ufali sobie. Miliarder jednak mylnie odebrał jego reakcję i jego głos lekko drżał, kiedy dodał: – Mam paść na kolana i błagać o wybaczenie?

Steve absolutnie tego nie chciał. Klękanie przed kimś kojarzyło mu się tylko z dwoma sytuacjami i na samą myśl o tym oblał się rumieńcem. Blondyn _nie mógł_ teraz o tym myśleć.

– Nie musisz, Tony – odparł pospiesznie Steve, nerwowo przełykając ślinę.

– Więc co mogę zrobić w ramach przeprosin? – drążył Stark, pozwalając sobie tym razem na mały uśmiech.

Mężczyzna rozluźnił się, obserwując ten radosny błysk w ciemnych oczach i rozplótł ramiona, by umieścić je w na biodrach Tony’ego.

– Na początek chciałbym, żebyś pokazał mi drogę do najlepszego prysznica, jaki tutaj masz – odpowiedział blondyn, wywołując szczery śmiech geniusza. – Nie śmiej się, tyle co wróciłem z joggingu, kiedy wpadłeś z nowinami i nie zdążyłem się wykąpać. A poza tym, pewnie nie odmówiłbym, gdybyś zapytał, czy chcę śniadanie. Te naleśniki Clinta naprawdę wspaniale pachniały.

– Zrobię lepsze – oświadczył bez wahania Tony. – Zrobię całą górę naleśników i przyniosę ci do łóżka, żebyś najedzony mógł przespać jetlag.

– To brzmi całkiem nieźle.

– Czyli nie znajdę jutro nagłówków mówiących o tym, że _Playboy porwał Najbardziej Amerykańskiego Faceta_?

– Nie – zapewnił blondyn, a jego usta same wygięły się w uśmiechu.

– A mogę przygotować porcję dla dwóch osób?

– Zastanowię się – mruknął Steve i uniósł brew, uśmiechając się czule. Jeśli mieli na takich przekomarzaniach spędzić następne dni to mógłby z tym żyć.

Może nawet zdołałby to polubić.

Tony wskazał mu drogę do głównej sypialni, zapewniając, że znajdzie tam najlepiej wyposażoną łazienkę, w której może spędzić tyle czas, ile tylko będzie potrzebował. Sam udał się do kuchni, gdzie z małą pomocą Jarvisa zabrał się za przygotowanie śniadania.

Steve z torbą zawieszoną na ramieniu bez problemu trafił do odpowiedniego pokoju. Pomieszczenie nie odstawało przepychem od szerokiego holu i salonu, który widział w oddali. Ogromne łóżko z tuzinem poduszek i przytulny fotel w kącie poszły w zapomnienie, kiedy Steve spojrzał w prawo i dostrzegł ścianę szkła, za którą rozpościerał się ocean.

Widok, z którego Tony zrezygnował na rzecz Nowego Jorku.

Kapitan potrzebował minuty, nim oderwał wzrok od linii horyzontu, już w myślach planując szkic zachodu słońca. Drzwi po lewej nie prowadziły do łazienki, ale znalezienie garderoby również miało swoje plusy. Cofnął się więc po swoją torbę i umieścił na blacie szafki na buty, po czym rozejrzał się wokół. Na wieszakach ubrania zostały wyraźnie oddzielone, przez co Steve od razu zauważył, że jedna z kolekcji koszul i bluzek była w jego rozmiarze. Wędrował wzrokiem po półkach i z łatwością kolejno odkrywał, które ubrania zostały zakupione z myślą o nim. Tony zarzekał się, że nie zwracał uwagi na trywialne i drobne szczegóły, a jednak bez problemu trafił w gust kolorystyczny żołnierza. Steve wiedział, że geniusz zadbał o wszystko, jednak przekonanie się o tym na własne oczy rozlało ciepło w jego piersi.

Przed prysznicem postanowił zadzwonić do Natashy, by poprosił ją o kolejną przysługę, za którą nie będzie w stanie odpowiednio się odwdzięczyć. Ekran telefonu rozświetlił się jeszcze nim nacisnął jakikolwiek przycisk, a powiadomienie mówiło o otrzymanej nowej wiadomości.

**Od Pepper: _Znalazłam coś, co może cię zainteresować, Kapitanie._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości, bo studia nie są przyjacielem amatorskiego pisania, dlatego ten rozdział był troszkę dłuższy!  
> Cierpliwości, będzie warto ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Żyję i nie zapomniałam o rozdziałach!  
> Niestety sesja dogoniła mnie zbyt wcześnie, stąd brak rozdziału przez przeszło *przepraszam* miesiąc *bardzo*.
> 
> Szanując wasz czas, który włożyliście w czytanie poprzednich rozdziałów mała przypominajka dla wygody:
> 
> ***  
> Przed gwiazdką Tony poprosił Steve'a o pomoc w ratowaniu Rhodey'a, co nie było prawdą, ale jeśli Stark planował niespodzianki to realizował je z przytupem albo wcale. Wcześniej Steve podczas kłótni narzucił limit na cenę podarków, nie chcąc dostać samochodu czy wyspy, ale wybierając coś dla niego. Tony dał Kapitanowi kwadrans na spakowanie i ruszyli w drogę prywatnym samolotem, w którym Steve dowiedział się prawdy. Jest wkurzony na swojego chłopaka – tak naprawdę lecieli właśnie do Malibu na wspólne święta, ale poza kłamstwem najgorsze było to, że wszystkie plany blondyna związane z prezentem Tony'ego były nieaktualne – niespodzianka została w Nowym Jorku. Kapitan nie odezwał się słowem do geniusza aż nie zaparkowali przed rezydencją i przyjął przeprosiny, mając już w głowie plan odzyskania upominku. Jego humor poprawił również SMS od Pepper, który zapewnił mu plany na jutrzejszy poranek.  
> ***
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve spędził ponad pół godziny w łazience, nim był gotowy do zmierzenia się ze swoim upartym chłopakiem. Wypróbował zapachy wszelkich żeli do mycia, jakie wpadły mu w oczy, dwukrotnie umył włosy różnymi szamponami i poświęcił chwilę na zgolenie ledwo wyczuwalnego zarostu.

Wcześniej zdążył omówić z Tashą szczegóły akcji ratunkowej, której rezultatem miało być odzyskanie prezentu dla Tony'ego. Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że gdy spotka się ponownie z Wdową i jego plan się powiedzie, to będzie jej winny przynajmniej tuzin kolacji wraz z masażem. Po tym telefonie wymienił jeszcze kilka wiadomości z panną Potts i jej również musiał w przyszłości podziękować twarzą w twarz, bo dzięki obu paniom zyskał plany na jutrzejszy poranek.

Z niewymuszonym uśmiechem wrócił do sypialni, gdzie na łóżku zastał stolik ze śniadaniem. Zgodnie z jego życzeniem czekała na niego sterta naleśników polana syropem, zaraz obok stał kubek z parującą kawą, a całość dopełniała miseczka z malinami i jagodami, które mógł dodać do usmażonego ciasta lub zjeść później na deser. Steve'a dodatkowo rozczulił widok małej kartki zostawionej pod kawą, która nie skrywała nic więcej poza zamaszyście napisanym _Przepraszam._

– Jarvis, gdzie jest Tony? – spytał Kapitan, a w jego głosie rozbrzmiała lekka nutka zawodu. Miał nadzieję na posiłek z geniuszem, może parę pocałunków i…

– _Sir znajduje się w swoim warsztacie. Mam go powiadomić, że go szukasz?_

– Nie trzeba, sam tam zejdę.

Tony wielokrotnie opowiadał mu o rezydencji w Malibu, więc bez wskazówek od SI wiedział, że pracownia geniusza znajduje się na najniższym piętrze. Oszklone wejście było otwarte, jakby brunet tylko na niego czekał. Rockowa muzyka cicho przygrywała w przestrzeni, a Steve był gotów się założyć, że Tony chce się wykręcić ze wspólnego śniadania wraz z drzemką i będzie głosił teorię, iż geniuszy jetlag nie dotyczy.

– Dlaczego tu się zaszyłeś? – spytał Steve w progu, zwracając na siebie uwagę bruneta.

Tony oderwał wzrok od monitora, by spojrzeć pospiesznie na niego, po czym posłał mu jeden ze swoich uśmiechów, tym razem delikatny i przepraszający, którego Kapitan lubił znacznie bardziej od szeregu tych sztucznych grymasów, zarezerwowanych dla prasy i mediów.

– Chciałem ci dam trochę czasu i przestrzeni – odparł po chwili Tony i wrócił do swojego zajęcia, zapisując coś na klawiaturze. Blondyn pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i przytulił się do pleców Starka, oplatając go ramionami. Z westchnieniem ucałował czubek głowy geniusza, a następnie oparł na niej podbródek, śledząc wzrokiem nieczytelne dla niego rzędy liczb. Na szczęście nie musiał głośno potwierdzać braku potrzeby przestrzeni, ponieważ Tony kontynuował: – Od... Od Afganistanu, staram się, żeby wszystko to, co robię... Żeby było z myślą o innych. By nieść pomoc, ułatwiać czyjeś życie lub lub dzielić się czymś na co nie każdego stać, a koniec końców zawsze wychodzi na to, że uciszam sumienie albo szukam własnych korzyści. Jak to naprawić, Steve?

Pytanie wisiało nieprzyjemnie w powietrzu, ociekając desperacją i bezsilnością. Kapitan nie wiedział jak na nie odpowiedzieć, co więcej – zupełnie się z nim nie zgadzał, ale Stark w tym momencie prawdopodobnie nie będzie chciał tego słuchać. Zamiast werbalnych zapewnień Steve pogładził klatkę piersiową bruneta, wyczuwając pod palcami ostre brzegi reaktora.

– Naprawdę myślałem, że ucieszysz się z tego, że tu przyjechaliśmy – ciągnął dalej Tony. – Że spodoba ci się widok z tarasu i będziesz chciał go narysować. Albo że zasmakuje ci lokalny świąteczny catering, który zawsze... – Stark przestał nanosić dane i uniósł ręce, by zakryć nimi palce blondyna. Zataczał kciukiem małe kółka na grzbiecie dłoni Steve'a w uspokajającym geście, czym zyskał kolejny pocałunek w niesforną czuprynę. – No właśnie, który zawsze _ja_ zamawiałem. Wiem, że schrzaniłem, więc jeśli chcesz wrócić do Wieży na święta to powiedz tylko słowo. Wylot możemy mieć za godzinę, jutro rano albo nawet zaraz, jeśli odpowiednio przywiążę cię do zbroi.

Steve uznał, że usłyszał już dość samokrytyki na dzisiaj. Odsunął się trochę od pleców Tony'ego i obrócił go na warsztatowym taborecie, by siedział przodem do niego. Blondyn ujął w dłonie twarz geniusza, poruszając nieznacznie kciukami po kościach policzkowych i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Nie jestem zły, Tony. A przynajmniej już nie – wyjaśnił Kapitan i kontynuował, nim mężczyzna zdołał mu wejść w słowo. – Naprawdę mi się tu podoba. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż pokażesz mi wszystko, za co kochasz to miejsce i chcę tu z tobą spędzić święta.

Steve naprawdę miał to na myśli, a powiedzenie tego na głos tylko upewniło go w szczęściu z powodu tego, że Tony chciał się podzielić czymś, co dotąd robił sam. Gwiazdka w tak wielkiej posiadłości musiała być niesamowita, ale tym samym przytłaczająca, jeśli było się tu samemu. Gdyby mógł zabrać Tony'ego na Brooklyn, który tkwił w jego pamięci, z chęcią by to zrobił.

– A co z prezentem? – spytał Stark, dalej nie wyglądając na przekonanego.

– O to się nie martw – odparł niejednoznacznie Steve i ucałował czoło bruneta. – Jarvis, zapisz postępy Tony'ego, ponieważ idzie on ze mną zająć się tą stertą naleśników.

*~*

Geniusz dawno nie miał tak spokojnego dnia. Był niemal pewien, że te grudniowe lenistwo z Kapitanem w Malibu klasyfikuje się w pierwszej dziesiątce jego najlepszych dni. Naleśniki według przepisu od Jarvisa – tak, Stark ufał swojej sztucznej inteligencji w sprawie wybrania odpowiedniego i nietrudnego przepisu – okazały się być znakomite i podobało mu się to, że dostał większą część owoców, ponieważ je uwielbiał.

Po śniadaniu dopadło go zmęczenie. Zmiana strefy czasowej i kilkadziesiąt godzin w warsztacie bez snu, by zorganizować przyjazd tutaj w przerwach od planowania nowej wersji smartfona, były najwyraźniej jego limitem. Nie doczekał nawet spotkania głównych bohaterów w filmie, który włączył dla nich Jarvis, kiedy usnął, oparty o ciepłą klatkę piersiową Steve'a. Za swoją drzemkę mógł całkowicie winić Kapitana i miarowe przeczesywanie jego ciemnych włosów, które najwyraźniej zadziałało lepiej jak kołysanka.

Kiedy się przebudził, zegar na szafce nocnej wskazywał na późne popołudnie. Blondyn cicho pochrapywał u jego boku, a pogrążony w snach wyglądał na jeszcze młodszego niż był. Tony zerwał się do siadu nim jego zawiły umysł podrzuciłby mu fakt bycia tak znacząco starszym od Kapitana.

Wymknął się z sypialni i pięć minut później sączył powoli drugą kawę.

– _Sir, panna Potts wylądowała właśnie na lotnisku i niebawem tu przyjedzie_ – poinformował Jarvis.

– Nie ma mnie w mieście... Ile? Nawet ośmiu godzin, a ta kobieta już coś ode mnie chce. Jarvis, znasz cel nawiedzin?

– _Obawiam się, że niestety nie znam odpowiedzi, niemniej nazwanie wizyty 'nawiedzinami' może się jej nie spodobać._

– Więc jej nie mów, a obaj przeżyjemy. Daj znać kiedy przyjedzie.

Stark wziął tablet i kubek z niedokończoną kawą, po czym rozsiadł się na tarasie, by złapać ostatnie promienie słońca. Pewnie zacząłby też złorzeczyć światu za zmarnowanie tylu godzin na drzemkę, gdyby ta nie była tak relaksująca i przyjemna. Brunet przejrzał pozostawione do nowego roku projekty dla SI, decydując, że czekając na Pepper zajmie się nowym modelem StarkWatch'a. Ledwo zaczął planować zmiany na miniaturowym interfejsie nim Jarvis powiadomił go o jej przyjeździe.

– Tony? Jesteś tu? – zapytała głośno Pepper, maszerując przez korytarz.

– Jestem, jestem. Swoimi krzykami z pewnością obudziłaś Kapitana.

– Steve z pewnością mi wybaczy, kiedy dowie się, że przywiozłam dla was na kolację tajskie – oświadczyła kobieta i z uśmiechem podała mu papierową torbę z jedzeniem.

– Czy próbujesz zakamuflować jedzeniem zbrodnię przeszkadzania nam przed świętami? – odgryzł się Stark, ale zapach dań na wynos kazał mu jej wybaczyć.

– Poniekąd. – Pepper westchnęła i z pliku dokumentów, z którym prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie rozstawała (Tony sądził, że nawet z nimi śpi) wyjęła kilkanaście stron. – Rada uznała, że jednak zrobią jutro ostatnie spotkanie w tym roku i potrzebuję kilku twoich podpisów.

– A już myślałem, że tak bardzo mnie kochasz, że wolne popołudnie z przyjemnością postanowiłaś poświęcić na kilka godzin lotu samolotem tylko po to, by przywieźć tajskie.

Pepper uniosła nieznacznie brwi, co było wystarczającym komentarzem, po czym usiadła przy stole, obserwując, jak brunet wyciąga kartonowe opakowania i pałeczki.

– Chciałam też sprawdzić jak się sprawy między wami mają – przyznała kobieta, sortując dokumenty z chłodnym profesjonalizmem. – Byłam w Wieży i dowiedziałam się, że jednak zrobiłeś to po swojemu.

– Chcesz coś do picia? – spytał wymijająco Stark, chociaż oboje znali się jak łyse konie i wiedział, że dyrektor generalna SI nie wyjdzie stąd, dopóki Tony nie przyzna, że schrzanił.

– Poproszę wodę.

Geniusz odwrócił się w stronę szafki ze szklankami, czując na sobie uważny wzrok Pepper. Chciał przedłużać rozmowę ile tylko może, a cichy głos w głowie podpowiedział mu, że może przesłuchanie nie odbędzie się, jeśli w pobliżu będzie osoba trzecia.

– Jarvis, daj Steve'owi znać, że czeka na niego jedzenie.

– _Naturalnie, sir. Kapitan już idzie_.

Tony nalał wody dla jasnowłosej i odwrócił się tylko po to, by wzdrygnąć się, kiedy zauważył ją zaledwie centymetry od siebie. Pogrążony w myślach nawet nie usłyszał stukotu jej niebotycznych szpilek, a teraz ta górowała nad nim, mrużąc przebiegle oczy.

– Jeśli pożegnam ten świat przez zawał, masz moją werbalną zgodę, by na nagrobku złożyć swój podpis pod oświadczeniem _Przyczyniłam się do tego_.

– Przestań być dramatyczny i zacznij gadać – syknęła Pepper i zaplotła ręce na piersi. – Naprawdę nie powiedziałeś mu, że lecicie do Malibu?

– Miałaś rację, okej? To chciałaś usłyszeć? Odradzałaś mi _taką_ niespodziankę i nie pomyliłaś się. Był wściekły i wciąż mi z tym źle. Zadowolona? – wybuchnął Tony, bo przyznawanie się do błędu niemal fizycznie go bolało.

Te cierpienie najwyraźniej musiało być widoczne w jego oczach, ponieważ twarz Pepper złagodniała, kiedy złapała szklankę i trochę się odsunęła.

– Rozmawialiście? – spytała delikatnym tonem i upiła łyk wody.

– Tak – przyznał cicho Tony i wyminął kobietę, kierując się z powrotem w stronę jedzenia i dokumentów. – Powiedział, że nie jest już zły, ale i tak czuję się podle.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mnie kusi, by cieszyć się, że Kapitan obudził twoje poczucie winy – stwierdziła Pepper i usiadła przy stole. – Ale podejrzewam, że to ci nie pomoże. Chodź podpisać.

Tony z westchnieniem zajął miejsce obok i po złożeniu kilku parafek przyciągnął swoją porcję jedzenia, obserwując jak Pepper przeglądała ostatni raz dokumenty.

– Więc. Co tak bardzo wkurzyło Stevena, żebyś miał wyrzuty? Chodzi o ogół kłamstwa czy…

– Tak, ale też o to, że prezent dla mnie został w mieście. Strasznie mu na tym zależało – przyznał przygnębionym głosem Tony.

– Mogę się założyć, że bardziej zależy mu na tobie – oświadczyła kobieta, łącząc ich dłonie w pocieszającym geście. – A jak twój prezent dla niego?

– Mam coś wyjątkowego, tak jak mi poradziłaś. I nie przekracza budżetu, jaki został mi narzucony – podsumował Stark i wbił pałeczki w makaron. – Muszę to tylko zapakować w ozdobny papier i będzie gotowe.

– Dobrze. – Pepper dopiła swoją wodę, odłożyła szklankę i spojrzała poważnie na swojego przyjaciela. – Porozmawiaj z nim, Tony. Powiedz mu co masz na myśli, przeproś go ponownie i wysłuchał tego, co on ma ci do powiedzenia. Wysłuchaj i przede wszystkim uwierz, bo mogę cię zapewnić, że Steve cię nie okłamie. To nie w jego stylu.

– Ale w moim już tak – mruknął ponuro Tony.

– Doskonale wiesz, że nie miałam tego na myśli... Do czego to doszło, żebym musiała walczyć z brakiem pewności siebie u Tony'ego Starka. Słyszysz jak to brzmi?

Kobieta patrzyła na niego przez moment w milczeniu, dając brunetowi szansę na przyznanie jej racji.

– Okej, pogadamy.

– Z kim chcesz rozmawiać? – wtrącił Steve ciekawskim tonem i posłał im jeden ze swoich uśmiechów. – Hej, Pepper – przywitał kobietę, całując ją delikatnie w policzek, a następnie podszedł do swojego chłopaka i z pasją połączył ich usta. – Hej, kochanie. O kim plotkowaliście? Tak przy okazji, panno Potts, dziękujemy za kolację.

Kapitan przejął swoją porcję tajskiego jedzenia i przysiadł obok Starka, muskając przez moment dłonią jego udo.

– Nie ma za co, a plotek nie rozpuszczam dalej jak jedna osoba. Możesz potem spytać Tony'ego – odparła z rozbawieniem kobieta, zebrała dokumenty i wstała. – Kapitanie, odprowadzisz mnie do drzwi?

– Z przyjemnością – odpowiedział Steve i porzucił swoje jedzenie na rzecz bycia dżentelmenem.

– Hej, to już nie chcesz, żebym ja cię odprowadzał? – spytał geniusz, a jego głos ociekał udawaną zazdrością.

– Tony, oboje dobrze wiemy, że częściej jak ty robił to Jarvis. Steve przynajmniej otworzy mi drzwi – wyjaśniła spokojnie Pepper, poprawiając teczki w dłoni i małą torebkę na ramieniu.

– Jarvis też otwierał ci drzwi.

– Ale tych od samochodu już nie. Wesołych świąt, panie Stark. – Pepper podeszła szybko do bruneta i ucałowała jego skroń na pożegnanie.

– I wzajemnie, panno Potts.

Zgodnie z niesubtelną prośbą kobiety Steve wyprzedził ją w drodze do wyjścia i otworzył drzwi, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech. Pepper pochyliła nieznacznie głowę w wyrazie podziękowania i pomaszerowała w stronę Audi, w którym czekał na nią szofer. Zatrzymała się przed wejściem i sięgnęła coś ze swojej torebki, po czym z uśmiechem wyciągnęła rękę, by wręczyć to Kapitanowi.

– Natasha prosiła przekazać, że odwołuje jutrzejszą misję – stwierdziła Pepper, a na dłoni blondyna znalazł się… prezent dla Tony'ego.

Steve wpatrywał się w mały pakunek, o którym myślał odkąd opuścili Nowy Jork. Miał do kobiety tyle pytań, ale nie mógł ich wszystkich zadać, ponieważ zaniepokoiłoby to czekającego bruneta. Jego zmieszane musiało być widoczne, ponieważ jasnowłosa przykryła swoją dłonią małe pudełko i spojrzała na niego ciepło.

– Po tym małym występie Tony'ego cała drużyna postanowiła wyjechać wcześniej na święta i mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zły, że obiecałam wyręczyć Nat w zamian za zajrzenie do środka – odparła, spoglądając szybko na ich dłonie, by jednoznacznie wskazać, iż wie, co Steve ma dla Starka. – Dokumenty były wymówką, by tu przyjechać, ale chciałam sprawdzić jak stoją sprawy między wami i mieć swój mały udział w tym, co planujesz.

– Dziękuję, Pepper, to… To wiele dla mnie znaczy i cieszę się, że wiesz – odpowiedział Steve, który starał się panować na swoim głosem. Wzruszyła go radość panny Potts czy własna ulga, że prezent ponownie był w jego rękach?

– Nie stresujesz się reakcją Tony'ego, prawda? Znam go tak długo i mogę ci obiecać, że będzie ona pozytywna.

– Mam taką nadzieję – westchnął Kapitan, chowając pudełko do kieszeni spodni i podchodząc do samochodu, by otworzyć kobiecie drzwi. – I jestem też wdzięczny za zdjęcie, które wysłałaś rano. Z pewnością z tego skorzystam.

– Jeśli to będzie zjadliwe chcę w przyszłości całą porcję na wyłączność – zażądała Pepper, wsiadając z gracją na tylne siedzenie.

– Masz moje słowo, panno Potts. Wesołych świąt.

– Również wesołych świąt, Kapitanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem kiedy będzie update, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby to nadal był luty ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> To pierwsze opowiadanie, które zaczynam publikować, nie mając go całego napisanego i strasznie mi z tym źle, ale studencko-świąteczne zawirowania skróciły mi grudzień i nie wyrobiłam się 😣  
> W związku z tym rozdział drugi wleci na Sylwestra i trzymajcie kciuki, żebym wtedy już nie była w takim polu i mogła aktualizować to szybciej niż raz w tygodniu.
> 
> Oczywiście mam plan na całość, finał będzie warty czekania, obiecuję 🙊<3
> 
> Wesołych Świąt Kochani! 💚🎄🎄💚


End file.
